Tales of Symphonia
|caption = North American box art. |developer = NAMCO Tales Studio |publisher = NAMCO |series = |director = Yoshito Higuchi Kiyoshi Nagai Eiji Kikuchi |producer = Makoto Yoshizumi |designer = Takashi Hasegawa |programmer = |artist = Kōsuke Fujishima |writer = Takumi Miyajima |composer = Motoi Sakuraba Shinji Tamura Takeshi Arai |format = |release = August 29, 2003 Nintendo GameCube JPAugust 29, 2003 NAJuly 13, 2004 EUNovember 19, 2004 PlayStation 2 JP September 22, 2004 Microsoft Windows WWFebruary 2, 2016 |genre = Role-playing |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = T for Teen |platform = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows |media = |requirement = Memory Card |input = }} Tales of Symphonia ( ) is a 3D video game first released for the Nintendo GameCube and later for the PlayStation 2 in Japan. It was released on July 13, 2004 for the GameCube in America. The game received a Japanese-only PlayStation 2 release on September 22, 2004 with added features. It is a game in the series, and is the first 3D Tales game. The game was quite successful, both commercially and critically, and holds a 8.8 out of 10 on GameStop. It has sold over 1.4 million copies worldwide. It has a sequel called Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of The New World for the Wii, which was released on November 11, 2008 in America. In the Super Smash Flash series Characters Lloyd Irving, the main character of this game, is an unlockable character in the original Super Smash Flash and he returns in Super Smash Flash 2. Moves Many of Lloyd's attacks in SSF and SSF2 are also artes usable by him in this game. Three of these moves, including Rising Falcon, Sonic Thrust, and Falcon's Crest, originate as artes from this game. Rising Falcon has Lloyd rise into the air and then dive diagonally downwards. Sonic Thrust has Lloyd thrusting his sword directly forward to push the opponent back. Falcon's Crest is Lloyd's signature mystic arte, in which he combines his swords together to form the Eternal Sword and smashes the opponent with it to deal massive damage. Stages The Tower of Salvation that originates from this game is in SSF2 as a stage. It serves as the tower connecting the two worlds, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and the entry room is where the Eternal Sword rests and the entrance to Welgia, the angel city, is found. The stage also features Mithos Yggdrasill as a hazard, who also comes from this game as the main antagonist who is first encountered and fought on the Tower of Salvation. The stage hazard includes three attacks that he uses in the game as artes: Holy Lance, Yggdrasill Laser and Death Eater, the latter two of which originate as his signature moves. Music There are two remixes of songs from this game that play as music tracks on Tower of Salvation in SSF2. The main music track, titled ToS Medley, is a medley of three tracks from this game: Fighting of the Spirit (a theme that originates from Tales of Phantasia and was remade in this game), Full Force and Final Destination. The alternate music track, titled Fatalize, is a remix of a boss fight theme of the same name. Additionally, the Tales universe's victory theme is a remix of the flourish that plays when a battle is won in this game. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Tales universe Category:BANDAI NAMCO Games